


Over My Dead Body- A DaiSuga Story

by quacksforsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...And Kagehina, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Its In An Alternate Universe, Kiyoyachi bc lets go lesbians mwah, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Bokuaka, There's a virus, Theres Kuroken, but also tanakiyo, maybe some oisuga, there is asanoya dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quacksforsuga/pseuds/quacksforsuga
Summary: wip
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 4





	Over My Dead Body- A DaiSuga Story

**Author's Note:**

> i JUST started this please bear with me y'all

It was- unbelievable at best.

In all the worst ways physically possible.

He wasn't exactly sure _how_ or _why_ he ended up there, but he was quite lucky he did. The whole apocalypse had it's _grand debut_ around five months ago, the very day before Suga's birthday. Sometimes he laughed at how ironic it was- More or less out of pain and questionable coping mechanisms, but it's safe to say his seventeenth birthday wasn't filled with cake and gifts. 

Suga used his greater judgement to assume he hasn't led the most amusing life so far.

"Kid, you ready to go?I'm not giving you your shit if you don't hurry the fuck up."

Suga shook his head with a smile. "Thanks, Saeko."

It wasn't everyday that an out of control, mind eating disease wiped out the majority of the population, _that's_ for sure- And it certainly wasn't something predictable either. It was a long, horrifying process of survival; Suga watched half his friends die the most gruesome deaths right in front of him as if they were worthless pieces of fucking _garbage._ Except he knew that no matter how many friends he'd lost, he had to leave it all behind, because if he didn't stay focused he'd end up just like them.

But now, Suga was stuck doing chores, helping out his small community of survivors- or at least trying to. He wasn't much of an expert at anything, to say the least.

"Wow, you sure do suck at that." A man's voice spoke out as Suga's eyes met it's speaker, taking his hands off the _oh-so-_ impossible rope he was tying.

Suga dropped the rope, gesturing at it in a mocking way. " _P_ _lease._ Out of all the jobs they could've given me, they went with the one i can't do for shit." 

The other snickered, kneeling down beside him. After a moment of fiddling, he let out a laugh. "You were doing it _wrong."_

"I'm not a genius fucking rope tier." Suga's hands fell to his hips. "Bitch."

The man stuck out his hand, clearly offering a handshake. "I'm Oikawa."

Was it a truceful handshake? A _friendly neighbourhood_ greeting handshake? Not only did this Oikawa guy seem like a grade A _bitch_ , but there was something remotely strange about him. Maybe it was his hair. Suga was no expert, but he knew that shit shouldn't be styled so perfectly.

"Sugawara."

Oikawa heaved a sack over his shoulder, before turning back to him. "I actually haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I'm from one of the southern camps." Suga beamed, his paces growing faster as he caught up to Oikawa.

"Say, you look pathetically helpless." Oikawa tilted his head, giving a warm smile. "Saeko mentioned you were heading north. Do you want to stick together here on in?"

Suga winced, bordering in thought. For all he knew, this guy could be some psycho muderer. But funny enough, he would much rather go hiking around with the zodiac killer than by himself to have his limbs torn off by some inhuman substance of dead flesh. It's not like he had anthing better to do, anyways.

"...Why not?" Suga shrugged, piecing the pros and cons of this expedition in his head. So what, he was walking in the middle of the woods with a complete stranger who genuinely looked like a himbo? Maybe this was for the greater good- A real nice horror movie experience he'd keep in the back of his head for his grand children, like a reminiscing photo of that one space movie, but instead of darth vader it's a tall, spicy brunette man he met because he was a useless piece of shit.

Suga found himself swiftening his footsteps once again, in the challenge of keeping close to Oikawa. He walked stupidly fast, Suga was already starting to question his decisions. "Would you slow down? I'm in no need for a fucking marathon right now."

Suga knew he should have kept his complaints to himself the second his mouth was covered by Oikawa's hand.

_Oh, how fucking fantastic. My intentions have been fulfilled._

"Long time no see, Koushi." Suga would have been happier to see anyone but the man that had just made his witful appearance.

"Oikawa, take your fucking palm off him, would you? He's not our hostage."

With a quick eyeroll, Oikawa released Suga, which was really unnerving, Oikawa was descending on Suga's favourites list.

"Kuroo." Suga crossed his arms, giving a look that inflicted murder. He had no idea why Kuroo brought him here, or his intentions, but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Tobio needs you, Suga." Kuroo paused, leaning close enough to feel his breath. "The mafia's onto him."

Suga's face fell to more of a concerned, puzzled one. _Why is there a mafia, and how the fuck did Kageyama get involved with it?_ If it weren't for the situation he was in, Suga probably would've laughed at the utter stupidity of his kouhai.

He snapped back into confusion, crossing his arms and shooting kuroo with a piercing stare. "...There's a mafia in the apocalypse?"

Oikawa shook his head, placing a hand on Suga's shoulder. "Sweetheart, there's always a mafia."

"Just come with us, man." Kuroo reasoned, trying his best to sound genuine.

Suga knew how much Kageyama relied on him, but was it really worth it? Getting involved with Kuroo? He could count on his fingers how many times he'd ran into Kuroo without regretting major life decisions.

After a moment of silence, Suga's jaw clenched. "No." He sputtered, a defensive demeanor filling his gaze. 

Kuroo let his eyes trail, making sure to smile before opening his mouth."We can get you to Daichi."

Suga's fists clenched. "Likely."

Oikawa blinked back in question, giving Kuroo an intent glare. "Who's daichi?"

"An old friend." Suga spat viciously, not taking his eyes off Kuroo for one second.

Kuroo let out a laugh, which to an unsettling extent sounded closer to a cackling hyena than anything human. "Old friend? Even after the kiss?"

Oikawa's head flew up from where he was leaning, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"So Ko-chan," Oikawa raised an eyebrow, teasingly. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"It's a guy." Suga's vision narrowed, swiveling his head.

That was enough to get Oikawa hooked. "Oh?"

"Y'all bitches gay." Kuroo said, nudging Oikawa as much as he dared.

Oikawa retorted, giving Kuroo a sweet show of his pearly teeth. "Lovely day, isn't it, Tetsurou? How's Kenma? Still one-sided?" He grumbled through his teeth, the last three words in less of a cheerful attitude.

"Shut the fuck up. It's not like that."

"mhm..."

**Author's Note:**

> sobs pls i will finish this


End file.
